


Иной

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Healing, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020
Summary: Клэр ищет смерти, Сайлар сопровождает её в этом поиске.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Иной

**Author's Note:**

> Действие фика происходит в том же мире, что и действие фанфика «Обогнать время».
> 
> Автор плохо разбирается в канонах, поэтому пишет только АУ-шки.

— Ты выбрала? — Она не любит его улыбку — кривую ухмылку, разрезающую странные, звериные черты его лица.

Он старается быть мягким, прикасаться нежно и осторожно. Но это выше его. Обычно он приближается к ней со спины, когда Клэр готовит завтрак. Нежно касается пальцами волос, ласково ведет рукой по шее. Она не расслабляется, знает, чем это закончится. Пальцы смыкаются на горле или на плече с такой силой, что тело на секунды охватывает боль. Вторую ладонь он всегда кладет на стол рядом, рука не напряжена.

Её реакцию он тоже знает и ждет с нетерпением. Что бы ни было у Клэр в руках в этот момент, она бьет не задумываясь. Ножом, вилкой, лопаткой для выпечки. Она пришпиливает многострадальную руку к столу, смотрит, как на пол по столешнице течет его кровь. И именно в этот момент начинается их день. Завтрак, будто они всего лишь друзья, снимающие вместе квартиру.

Работа. Вечером они возвращаются сюда, иногда смотрят телевизор. Иногда она читает книгу, а он сидит в кресле и смотрит на неё. У них нет отношений, у них нет секса. Эти вспышки ненависти — всё, что он хочет ей дать, и все, что она готова от него принять.

И так было до этой недели. Она сама разорвала паутину безумия сроком в три месяца. Так глупо бессмертной считать время.

— Я хочу тебя.

Он вздрогнул в кресле — уже задремал под мерный стук дождя за окном.

— Вдохновляющее чтиво? Любовные романы? Детектив? История жизни убийцы?

— Хватит издеваться, — Клэр с раздражением отключила браслет деактивации голограммы, образ большой книги померк и растаял в воздухе. — Я не могу понять, кто ты в моей жизни, Гэбриэль?

— Я — твоя вещь, зверь, верный пес. Ты можешь сделать со мной все, что тебе захочется.

Клэр бросила на него взгляд, полный страха и удивления. Что сделали с ним эти долгие годы? Она утонула в одиночестве. А он? В крови и одиночестве.

— Ты — сумасшедший. — Клэр встала и ушла в свою комнату.

Но этот разговор не давал ей покоя, свербел в мозгу, как гвоздь. И сегодня она решила — хватит. Нужно с этим что-то делать. Куда-то двигаться или снова убегать друг от друга. Они те, кто они есть. Пора это принять. Она сделала предложение, озвучила правила, и он их принял.

Клэр подошла к кухонному столу, любуясь коллекцией ножей. Большой отодвинула. Таким только глотки резать. Так далеко зайти она была не готова. Выбрала небольшой, коллекционный, с деревянной ручкой, украшенной резным узором. Длинный и острый. Естественно, овощи она им не резала, он лежал прямо под рукой, в выдвижном ящике. Для самозащиты. Взяв нож, она повернулась к Сайлару, крепко прикрученному к стулу веревками. Тот был раздет до пояса и смотрел на неё, приподняв бровь.

— В прошлый раз ножик был побольше.

— В прошлый раз я планировала другое.

Клэр сбросила халат. Под ним ничего не было. Да, она не ожидала нормального секса, но ей хотелось именно так. Она села ему на колени, лицом к лицу. Схватила за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Он открыл шею будто для удара, прикрыв глаза, и Клэр провела языком по коже. Она хотела принять его вкус, разложить на составляющие.

Конечно же, за эти годы она пыталась построить отношения. Только ни с одним мужчиной и ни с одной женщиной она не встречалась долго. Боялась раскрыть свою проклятую способность и ничего не чувствовала во время близости. Совершенно ничего. Все было хорошо, мило, приятно. До постели. Потом их первый раз и мимолетное удовольствие. А потом пустота. Тело больше не реагировало так, как хотелось. Запах, движения, что-то, едва уловимое, было неправильным. Хотелось чего-то другого. Иного.

Сейчас все ощущалось не так. Его аромат был слишком резким, а тело — слишком теплым и невероятно сильным. В нем все было слишком. Раздражало. Ее разум. Но ее тело загорелось огнем, какого не было никогда, — злым, жадным пламенем.

Клэр ударила ножом, оставляя широкий, глубокий порез на груди, который тут же затянулся. Сайлар застонал, дернув бедрами вверх. Веревки затрещали. И Клэр это понравилось.

— Спокойно, — она провела рукой по его груди и снова коснулась лезвием кожи.

Теперь она не наносила хаотичных ударов. Она вырезала имена — тех, кого уже нет. В том числе и благодаря Сайлару. Он стонал, извиваясь в путах, а его взгляд горел темным огнем. Когда Клэр закончила вырезать имя отца, он разорвал веревки и швырнул её на пол, упав сверху.

— Моя очередь.

Клэр наблюдала за ним и за собой как будто со стороны. Это не секс. Она лежит на полу кухни, обнаженная, в чужой крови. Раскинувшись перед мужчиной с ножом в руках. Нет, это не секс. Это эротическое убийство.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — он обвел кончиками пальцев сосок, погладил грудь.

— Безумие заразно.

Он ударил её ножом в живот. Клэр всхлипнула, дернувшись под ним. Боль свернулась в теле тугой пружиной. Он провернул оружие и вырвал его, наблюдая, как затягивается рана. Второй удар нанес в солнечное сплетение. Наклонился, слизывая кровь с груди. Клэр притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Схватила за ремень брюк, сдирая их с крепких бедер.

Никаких предварительных ласк не было. Он вошел в её тело одним движением. Клэр вскрикнула, ударившись затылком о пол и сцепив ноги у него на талии. Движения были резкими, жадными, хаотичными. Она вырвала нож у него из руки, нанесла несколько длинных порезов вдоль позвоночника и отшвырнула окровавленную железку в другой конец кухни, изогнувшись под ним в самом мощном оргазме за свою жизнь. Он тоже застонал и рухнул на нее всем телом, придавив к полу. Слишком крупный, сильный и опасный. Не такой. Другой. Иной.

— Ты пахнешь кровью. Похож на волка.

— Хочешь мистера Маглса? На нижнем этаже живет прекрасный одинокий мужчина.

— Будешь кусаться — куплю ошейник.

Клэр выбралась из-под него и осмотрела кухню в пятнах крови. Сайлар вытянулся на полу, заложив руки за голову. Клэр не смотрела ему в глаза и на тело, продолжая рассматривать беспорядок в квартире, ей не нужной, в стране, непонятной, в городе, который осточертел. Ей было страшно. Сайлар проявил в ней человека, которым она не хотела быть.

— Ты боишься?

Клэр вздохнула. Это не секс. Это гораздо хуже. Кажется, именно его она искала во всех своих партнерах. Так долго.

— Убираешь ты, я — в душ. И в следующий раз я привяжу тебя крепче.


End file.
